Najgorszy koszmar Vegety
by Mihoshi-san
Summary: Co dzieje się w głowie potężnego księcia podczas snu? Jakie najgorsze lęki wychodzą wtedy na wierzch? W rolach głównych uwielbiany przez masy książę Saiyan, Vegeta, i unoszący się wszędzie w dragonballowym, duch Goku.


NAJGORSZY KOSZMAR VEGETY

Piasek. Gdzie nie spojrzeć piasek. Całe tony obrzydliwego, suchego piachu, jak tylko sięga wzrok. No i te niemiłosiernie przypiekające, cholerne słońce, przed którym nie ma ucieczki. Na horyzoncie nie widać było ani jednego drzewa, ba, większego głazu, który mógłby dać, choć trochę chłodnego, cudownego cienia. Niestety, cały teren był płaski jak naleśnik, jakby ktoś go specjalnie "rozwałkował". W tej nieludzkiej, bezwzględnej krainie, gdzie przetrwać mogą tylko najsprytniejsi, ledwo, co powłócząc nogami, które co chwila zapadały się głębiej w podłoże, wlekła się samotna postać, z charakterystyczną, spiczastą fryzurą, i z wywalonym na wierzch, opuchniętym ozorem. Vegeta, nie wiedząc dokładnie jak, i po jaką cholerę się tu znalazł, lazł bez celu przed siebie wiedząc, iż jeśli się zatrzyma i upadnie, słońce momentalnie zamieni go w chrupiący skwarek. Tak, więc kontynuował swoją mozolną wędrówkę, bez nadziei na ocalenie, kiedy nagle... Vegeta zamrugał, zatrzymują się w miejscu. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzega jakiś błysk na horyzoncie.  
"Pewnie to ta cała fatamorgana" - pomyślał, zgrzytając zębami.  
Jednak rozbłysk powtórzył się po raz kolejny i kolejny. Saiyanin, nie mając lepszego pomysłu, zaczął iść w jego stronę. Z każdym krokiem, dziwne światło przybierało na sile, jednak wciąż było zbyt daleko, żeby można było rozpoznać jego źródło. Vegeta przyśpieszył, wkładając w marsz resztki sił. A nóż widelec, na końcu jego podróży znajdywało się wybawienie? W końcu podszedł na tyle, blisko aby dostrzec, iż źródło tajemniczych rozbłysków znajduje się na samym szczycie zaskakująco wysokiej wydmy. Saiyanin rozpoczął wyczerpującą wspinaczkę. Z każdym pokonanym metrem światło przybierało na sile. Gdy dotarł już na szczyt, musiał zasłonić oczy, by uchronić je przed jaskrawym blaskiem. Vegeta czuł się tak, jakby spróbował patrzeć na samo słońce. Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, starając się "namacać" dalszą drogę. Nagle na dłoni poczuł chłodny dotyk metalu. Otworzył ostrożnie oczy, starając się dojrzeć coś przez palce. Jakież było jego zdumienie, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą nic innego jak nowiutką, wykonana z nierdzewki lodówkę! Vegeta był tak wycieńczony, iż nawet przez chwilę, nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co do diabła robi lodówka na samym środku pustyni. Zamiast tego poczuł cudowne uczucie zwane nadzieją, iż oto przed sobą ma przedmiot swojego wybawienia. W tym przepięknym metalowym pudle, mogły, bowiem znajdować się tak nieocenione rzeczy jak woda, czy też jedzenie. Vegeta położył obie dłonie na rączce, rozkoszując się zimnem stali. W końcu pociągnął za drzwiczki. Z lodówki wydobyło się oślepiające światło, a Saiyanin mógłby przysiąc, iż słyszy śpiew chórów anielskich. Po chwili blask stracił na intensywności. Vegeta rzucił się, aby spenetrować wnętrze lodówki... I w tym momencie go zamurowało. W środku, oprócz światła, było kompletnie pusto. Vegeta kląc, na czym świat stoi kopnął ze złości z całych sił demoniczne urządzenie. Z wnętrza, pod wpływem siły uderzenia, wyleciała mała karteczka, której książę początkowo nie dostrzegł. Vegeta ujął ją ostrożnie w palce, podnosząc na wysokość oczu. Na karteczce widniały trzy słowa.  
"Byłem tu. Goku."  
- KAKAROTTOOO!

* * *

- KAKAROTTOOO!  
Z tym okrzykiem na ustach Vegeta zaliczył bliskie spotkanie z podłogą, wcześniej zrzucając lampkę nocną, i przewracając szafkę. Wrzeszczącego w wniebogłosy księcia obudził ból potylicy. Otworzył oczy, rozglądając się gwałtownie dookoła, przy czym zamaszyście walnął nosem o krawędź łóżka. Krzyknął, łapiąc się za nos. Tego jego żonie było już za wiele.  
- Zamkniesz się w końcu czy nie? - wrzasnęła mu wściekle nad głową.  
Jej krzyk oprzytomnił Vegetę. Nie był na żadnej pustyni, gdzie stała pusta lodówka, z której jego odwieczny rywal ( czyt. Kakarotto ), zeżarł wszystko, co się dało, tylko w swojej własnej, prywatnej sypialni. A konkretnie na podłodze we własnej sypialni, zaplątany w pościel, z bolącą głową i rozbitym nosem. Nagłe uczucie ulgi niemalże przygwoździło księcia.  
- A więc to tylko sen - westchnął Vegeta.  
- Nie wiem, co ci się tym razem w tym pustym łbie uroiło, ale jeszcze jeden taki numer, a śpisz w wannie - zagroziła Bulma, przykrywając się kołdrą. - Zawsze ci powtarzałam, że od tych treningów w końcu zgłupiejesz!

THE END  
C.D. PARODII BYĆ MOŻE NASTĄPI:)


End file.
